


Red Camellias

by Becauseimcosmic



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, bubby and coomer get married, florist benrey, teen and up for swearing, uhh baby's first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauseimcosmic/pseuds/Becauseimcosmic
Summary: It was everything Bubby had every hoped for, he and his best friend, lab partner, and fellow resonance cascade survivor Harold P. Coomer were getting married.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Red Camellias

Dr.Bubby awoke from a fitful nights sleep to the realization: He's getting married today. Fuck, he's getting married today. Sure he had helped Coomer plan his first wedding, this wasn't much different. More exciting sure but the same basic formula. But Bubby still awoke to the feeling of none of it being entirely real.

Everybody knew that Coomer and Bubby didn't  _ really _ need a ceremony, but Dr.Coomer had insisted on it saying that "if we're going to do this we're going to do it right." and Bubby would never admit it but, he wanted one too, so they started planning a big wedding. He was always jealous of Dr.Coomer and his- now ex -wifes wedding. It should have been him after all; and now it finally was.

The day started early and lonely, with Coomer being out of the house before Bubby even woke up. Bubby did his morning routine: brush his teeth, clean his ears, set something on fire because he was bored. But it all came to the time where he opened his closet to bring out the garment waiting for him. It was a simple black suit with a sunrise ombre on the lapels, and a soft orange dress shirt. Tommy had picked it out, Bubby would never trust Coomer with fashion decisions or color schemes with his love of obscene patterned shirts. The way the sunlight hit the jacket made Bubby notice the faint golden trim around the lapels and cuffs of the suit jacket. "Tommy's a goddamn genius" he thought before his mind drifted to what Coomers attire might look like. They had kept a strict "no peaking" rule, traditions are traditions Bubby supposed.

Bubby arrives at the venue, a small flower field behind the warehouse that will hold the reception. He saw Gordon and Benrey bickering in the folding chairs that had been set up. "Ah young love." He could hear Coomer say in the back of his head. He barely noticed Tommy running up, suit similar to the one that Bubby has in his garment bag, sans the colored lapels. "Dr.Bubby!" The man pants "You can get dressed inside! There's a special dressing room for you there!" Bubby nodded and made his way to where Tommy directed. "And remember no peaking!"

He saw a room that could probably be used for dressing, so he opened the door to see Coomer singing softly and waltzing with himself, much like he and Bubby did before Coomers first wedding. Bubby yelped and covered his eyes when he saw Coomer however.

"Oh! My Dear Bubby! What are you doing?" The short man asked, chuckling a little.

"Uh… no peaking."

"Oh that was the deal wasn't it Professor."

"Doctor."

"Professor."

Dr. Coomer took Bubbys hands from his face and smiled.

"Hello Bubby!"

Bubby looked down at his soon to be husband as Coomer stood on the tips of his toes to reach his face. Bubby smiled and bent down as the shorter man's mustaches ticketed his face as they kissed.

"Now dear Bubby, I must complete my beautiful metamorphosis into a blushing bride."

The two shared another kiss as Bubby left Dr.Coomers dressing room.

Bubby stood at the end of the aisle with Tommy on his right and Sunkist on his left. Whoever the fuck allowed dogs to officiate weddings fucked up somewhere, but no one else he knew was ordained except a goddamn dog. He heard the small crowd of friends hush as Joshua walked down the aisle as Gordon urged him to continue moving to allow Coomer to walk. He looked incredible.

The midmorning sun shown bright on Bubby's fiancé, making him glow a warm gold. Coomers dress was beautiful and suited him so well. It was a pale orange with the same ombre effect as his lappels with golden edging on each layer that glittered in the morning light. The bouquet Dr.Coomer was carrying matched everything perfectly, Tommy said Benrey was incharge of the flower arrangement, the guy has some sort of gift, it looks amazing. Bubby can smell the smoke coming off of his hair but he doesn't care he's just so happy to see his  _ husband. _

"Hello Bubby!" Coomer whispers

"Coomer"

They took each others hands gently.

"I have been waiting for today since I first met you my dear." Coomer whispers to him eyes big and full of tears.

"Pfft loser" Bubby says, wiping the tears from his  _ husband _ 's eyes.

Sukist puts a paw on Bubby and he reads his vows.

"I, Bubby, got a fucking catch of a husband and none of you fuckers are gonna take him."

"Those were beautiful vows my dear Bubby. Now it's my turn. I Dr.Harold P. Coomer Ph.D, take your hands in marriage, you're the first one I wanted to marry, and the last. I love you my dear Professor."

"Doctor."

"Professor"

"Doctor"

Sunkist put a paw on both of them, and then put her nose in the air to signal "you may now kiss".

So they did. It was full of smiles and laughter, they had been waiting for this moment for decades.

The reception was a hit so far- it was a small wedding with only The Science Team, Joshua, G-Man, and Darnold- but everyone was dancing and having fun. Benrey walked up to the newlyweds admiring the flowers he had put together.

"uhhhhh wassup"

"Hello Benrey! We were just admiring your beautiful floral displays!"

"oh uhhhh yeah…"

"Sometimes floral arrangements can have meanings! Did you know that Benrey?"

"yup… just like sweet voice man."

"They're uh… nice." Bubby pipes up. "Have you ever thought about getting a job to do it? Like a whatsit… flower...er."

"A florist my dear! 'Floristry is the production, commerce, and trade in flowers. It encompasses flower care and handling, floral design, or flower arranging, merchandising, production, display and flower delivery. Wholesale florists sell bulk flowers and related supplies to professionals in the trade. Retail florists offer fresh flowers and related products and services to consumers. The first flower shop opened in 1875'." Coomer quoted the Wikipedia page about florists.

"oh uhhhhh maybe… wouldn' have as much time with Feetman and Mini Feetman though."

Bubby huffed and changed the subject, Benrey always got weird when talking about Gordon. "So whatsit mean?"

"huh?"

"Whatsit mean? The florals or whatever."

"ooohhhh. these big red boys are Camellias they mean "You’re a Flame in My Heart" and these lil yellow dudes are Yarrow and they mean "Everlasting love" 'n' then the green shit is Arborvitae which is like a big tree bush thing but it means "Unchanging Friendship"." Benrey explains. "so the flowers are basically saying they hope you have a poggers relationship."

"That is very sweet Benrey!" Coomer is starting to tear up again.

Later on in the party Gordon came up to the couple carrying a very sleepy looking Joshua. "Hey guys we wanted to tell you congratulations, right Joshie?" The little kid nodded and shouted "Congragltions" before dropping his head back on his dads shoulder "We're gonna head out but we'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?" The old men nodded and smiled as Gordon and Joshua walked off.

"G'night Grampa Coomer! G'night Fire Grampa!" Joshua waved at them as he and his dad left the building with Benrey in tow.

Soon everyone had left and it was just Bubby and Coomer in the old warehouse slow dancing as soft music played over the speakers that had been set up.

"Now Bubby, I have a little surprise set up for us out back. Would you care to join me?"

Bubby nodded and followed his  _ husband _ hand in hand. Coomer led Bubby to a small garbage pile. Coomer took a small piece of debris weighing it in his hand then chucking it into the night sky.

"Blast it Bubby!" He shouted and Bubby knew just what to do. He put his hand to his head and set the piece of garbage alight. It exploded and showered down into the field below.

"It's our own own personal fireworks show my dear!" Bubby broke into a wide smile and laughed.

This really was all he had dreamed of and more.


End file.
